Treinta de Diciembre
by bWitch
Summary: Aquella fecha para todo el mundo significaba que algo estaba por acabarse, pero para Bepo simbolizaba a un amigo, un sueño y la promesa de un futuro juntos, navegando libres por el mar / Oneshot dedicado a coonsolounbeso


**Este oneshot va dedicado a ****coonsolounbeso**** por el mini-concurso que hice para el cumpleaños de Law :) Espero que te guste y que sea lo que esperabas ! Te lo mereces por haberme hecho reír tanto con lo que me mandaste! xD **

_**(aún no me olvido del Frobin que le debo a Damselfish desde Mayo. Cuando dije que era tortuga iba en serio...)**_

**Probablemente esto quede totalmente inconsistente cuando se revele el pasado de Law, pero ya que, me aburrí de esperar a que se revele, descartar lo que llevaba escrito y hacerlo de nuevo. Además prefiero publicarlo ya y que coincida con estas fechas aunque habría quedado mejor ayer xD **

**(con Distancia estuve tanto rato cuadrando fechas para que todo me calzara bien que quedé con trauma (?) )**

**En fin, muchas notas, ¡Gracias por leer**!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de Oda-sensei y Oda-sensei es dueño de One Piece. Y espero que así siga siendo porque yo soy un desastre cuando intento hacer algo serio xD La imágen de portada pertenece a ひかり (pixiv id=321050)

**Advertencias:** Intento de historia azucarada. No es lo mío, pero he hecho lo mejor que he podido y creo que no está tan terrible. Lo juro.

* * *

**Treinta de Diciembre**

Era la primera vez que Law asistiría a la fiesta de año nuevo que concertaba Doflamingo cada año para su familia. Con sus 12 años recientemente cumplidos, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para asistir a los eventos de esa clase. Al menos a este, uno de los más importantes y que, afortunadamente para él se celebraba todos los años en un hotel que poseía el Shichibukai en el North Blue.

En su momento, el mismo Donquixote había optado por celebrar allí esta fiesta para variar respecto al clima de Dressrosa, donde la nieve era un espectáculo extraño. De algún modo, lo consideraba un viaje familiar.

Afortunadamente también, esta isla no se encontraba demasiado lejos del lugar donde el pequeño Law estaba estudiando. Debido a su corta edad, aún no le admitirían en ninguna escuela de medicina, pero su sueño y su convicción eran fuertes y gracias a las influencias de su protector, tenía acceso a gran cantidad de libros relacionados con el tema que le apasionaba. También había tenido maestros privados: Médicos hábiles, pero realmente inútiles en la enseñanza. Después de varios fracasos, incluido un pobre profesor que terminó con un par de dedos menos, Law decidió prescindir de ellos. Sólo necesitaba a alguien que le consiguiese libros y algunos animales con qué practicar.

Después de todo, ya era un niño grande. Fue con esa mentalidad que se embarcó solo hacia aquella isla cercana, antes de que alguien de la familia viniese a buscarlo.

Llegó mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado. Los demás seguramente arribarían al lugar el 31 por la mañana, para comenzar los preparativos de la fiesta.

Fue de este modo como al medio día del 30 de Diciembre, el pequeño Trafalgar Law se halló solo en medio del paisaje nevado. Como no tenía nada que hacer, caminó desde el puerto hacia el interior de la isla, reconociendo el lugar.

Después de recorrer un buen trecho, dio con un lago congelado. Como niño precavido que era se acercó al borde del hielo, comprobando que la capa congelada era muy delgada y que no sería buena idea jugar en ese sitio en este momento. Después de todo, por lo que había oído en el puerto, venía una ola de frío y seguro en un par de días estaba lo suficientemente grueso como para caminar por encima. Mientras tanto se dedicaría a disfrutar del paisaje.

Se sentó sobre la nieve, acomodándose bien su abrigo para no mojarse y sacó uno de los libros que traía en su bolso, disponiéndose a leer. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que sin que se diera cuenta se quedó dormido a causa del frío.

Eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde cuando aquel pequeño oso polar pasó por allí.

Su primera reacción fue retroceder y esconderse al ver un humano, pues sabía lo peligrosos que podían ser. Sin embargo, después de analizar la situación, se dio cuenta de que aquel pequeño niño estaba en problemas.

A diferencia suya, las personas no estaban hechas para el frío y ni el mejor de los abrigos podía compararse con una gruesa capa de piel como la que él poseía. Intentó despertar al pequeño sin éxito, y ante la amenaza de la puesta de sol, decidió llevárselo a su guarida, una cueva cobijada del viento y del frío de la noche.

* * *

Law comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como de a poco comenzaba a sentir el resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía realmente estúpido por haber puesto en peligro su vida de manera tan tonta, pues sabía que lo que sentía en esos momentos eran las consecuencias de una hipotermia._ Si no llegan a sacarme de ahí y calentarme, no lo habría contado, _pensó Law

_ Esperen, ¿Sacarme? ¿Calor?_ Recién entonces Trafalgar volvió en si, levantándose bruscamente, empujando sin querer a aquel pequeño oso, quien le mantenía caliente con su cuerpo. El animal rodó hacia atrás, golpeándose fuertemente contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

_—_ ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! -exclamó el oso.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato del error que había cometido al haber usado palabras. La historia se había repetido incontables veces: Cada vez que usaba el lenguaje humano para intentar comunicarse con la gente podían pasar dos cosas. O el humano huía como si hubiese visto un fantasma, o el que tenía que escapar era él, porque el humano intentaba darle caza, vociferando sobre cuánto podría cobrar por él.

Se encogió sobre si mismo, sobándose el golpe, esperando la reacción del humano. Jamás se le ocurrió que algo así podría ocurrir.

_—_ Gracias por ayudarme, oso. _—_Law se volvió hacia su bolso, sacando un pequeño botiquín que siempre traía a mano_—_ Disculpa por eso, déjame curarte.

_—_ Eh... ¡EHH! _—_Bepo exclamó asombrado. Se esperaba cualquier cosa excepto ser tratado con normalidad.

_—_ No es serio, pero te lastimaste un poco la piel, esto va a dolerte un poco, pero sino podría infectarse...

El pequeño médico empapó unas gasas con alcohol y le limpió la herida, lo que hizo que Bepo chillara.

_—_ No es para tanto. _— _respondió con humor. Le gustaba mucho poder atender a alguien sin que fuera un caso simulado, aunque fuese algo pequeño_—_

_— _Lo siento... _—_Contestó el animal, apenado

_— _Tampoco es para que te disculpes _—_El pequeño Law rió bajito ante la actitud de su "paciente"_—_ Por cierto, soy Trafalgar Law, ¿Y tú?

_—_ Bepo... -contestó tímido.

_—_ Bueno, Bepo, gracias por ayudarme antes _—_Law guardó sus cosas y se puso el bolso que traía al hombro_—_ Pero me tengo que ir, procura que no le entre tierra a tu herida.

_—_ ¡Espera! -Bepo le bloqueó el paso_—_ Hay una tormenta afuera y tu piel es muy delgada... _—_el oso bajó el tono, como si se sintiera culpable por el mal clima_— _vas a morir si sales... Por favor espera hasta mañana...

Law pareció meditarlo un momento. En realidad, no habría nadie esperándolo en el pueblo hasta mañana, a si que decidió esperar a que la tormenta y la noche pasaran. Se sentó en el piso y se recostó contra la pared de la cueva.

_—_ Y bien, Bepo, ¿Cuál fue la fruta que comiste? _—_Preguntó el niño con obviedad.

_—_ ¿Fruta? -Bepo lucía dudoso- Por acá casi no crecen frutas por el frío, aunque una vez me robé unas manzanas de una granja cerca de la ciudad, ¡Me atraparon y me querían vender a un circo!, ¡Pero pude escapar! _—_comentó orgulloso de su hazaña_—_. aunque en realidad no sé qué es un circo...

_—_No me refiero a eso _—_Law rió ante las ocurrencias de su nuevo amigo_—_ Comiste una tipo Zoan, ¿verdad? ¿Eres una persona que comió la fruta kuma-kuma o un oso que se comió la fruta hito-hito?

_— _¿Zoan? ¿Qué es eso? _—_contestó contrariado.

_—_ ¿Entonces no has comido una fruta del diablo? _—_Law recién comenzaba a sentir curiosidad. A pesar de su corta edad, conocía a muchos usuarios y las frutas del diablo no le sorprenderían demasiado. Pero un oso que hablaba era un tema diferente._ — _¿Puedes nadar? _—_preguntó para cerciorarse.

_— _Si, y lo hago muy bien _—_contestó Bepo orgulloso.

_—_ ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar entonces? _—_consultó Law, curioso.

La voz de Bepo volvió a ensombrecerse.

_—_ Eso es lo que quisiera saber...

* * *

Bepo le contó sobre su vida. Le relató cómo había nacido en una familia cariñosa, cómo fue que unos cazadores asesinaron a su madre y a su hermana y cómo su padre le abandonó después de eso. Fue en ese entonces, que motivado por el hambre, comenzó a acercarse a los pueblos humanos, buscando alimento, y fue allí que se dio cuenta de que entendía lo que las personas decían. Y que podía imitar esos sonidos y hablar, aún cuando le llevó un tiempo perfeccionarlo.

Le dijo cómo lo habían atrapado algunas veces, y que incluso una vez estuvieron a punto de llevárselo de la isla. Le contó cómo esa misma gente había vuelto tiempo después y se habían llevado muchos osos para venderlos, y que él se salvó porque había escuchado de otros humanos que los extranjeros, fuesen lo que fuesen los extranjeros, querían cazar algunos osos. Y "algunos" habían sido casi todos, aún cuando les había advertido que vendrían a atraparles. Nadie le escuchó. De eso hacía poco más de un año.

Law también le contó sobre sí mismo. Un poco acerca de su pasado, pero sobre todo de sus sueños, y no solamente sobre convertirse en un gran cirujano, sino que también ser un hombre libre. Le contó a Bepo que su mayor anhelo era navegar por el ancho mar viviendo aventuras en busca de sus sueños, viviendo según sus propias reglas. Le dijo que aunque estaba muy agradecido de la persona que le permitía aprender sobre lo que le apasionaba, no le gustaba que no le permitieran hacer muchas cosas. Le habló sobre el One Piece, y por lo que Law dijo, a Bepo no le quedó ninguna duda que debía ser un tesoro maravilloso.

Law nunca había conocido a alguien con la mente tan abierta como Bepo. No había prejuicios en él. No actuaba como si él fuera demasiado pequeño para las grandes cosas que decía, y confiaba en él a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían. Él le dijo que era porque Law no olía como el resto de los humanos que habían intentado lastimarlo.

Por su parte, Bepo nunca había podido conversar antes con un humano. Siempre había sido tímido con los demás osos y por eso nunca había tenido amigos cercanos. Desde que su familia había muerto y había sido abandonado, estaba completamente solo. El animal se maravilló con las palabras que Law decía y le hizo prometerle que le contaría muchas más historias, cuando el sueño cayó sobre ambos, obligándoles a dejar la conversación hasta allí.

A la mañana siguiente la tormenta había cesado, por la altura del sol, debían ser pasadas las nueve. Law se sorprendió de haber dormido hasta esa hora siendo que la cueva no era muy apto para dormir cómodamente, pero de inmediato recordó que había usado a su nuevo y peludo amigo como almohada toda la noche: Cálido y suavecito. Creyó que de algún modo extrañaría eso. Y no se equivocaba, porque aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, ese fue el origen de un hábito que tomó fuerza con los años.

Antes de despedirse, Law reparó en que había algo que Bepo no le había dicho.

_—_ ¿Bepo? _—_Le llamo, haciendo que el aludido saliera de la cueva_—_ ¿Qué piensas del futuro? ¿Tienes algún sueño?

Bepo no supo cómo contestar. Él pensaba que pasaría su vida entera en esa isla, viviendo como los demás osos, sólo preocupándose por sobrevivir y quizá, aunque lo veía difícil, tener una esposa osa y ositos que cuidar. Pero de algún modo, sentía que eso no era suficiente.

_—_ Quiero... _—_dudó sólo un segundo_—_ Quiero saber quién soy. Quiero saber porqué soy el único oso polar que puede hablar. ¿Y si hay en alguna parte del mundo una isla llena de osos como yo? Lo que quiero... Lo que quiero es un lugar donde pueda ser yo mismo sin ser rechazado...

El pequeño futuro médico le sonrió con calidez, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

_—_ Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso. Somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

Bepo asintió, conmovido. Law era su primer amigo

_—_ Yo vivo en otra isla y no me permiten moverme libremente, pero estaré aquí cada año en esta fecha, esperándote. Y un día, te unirás a mi tripulación y te ayudaré a cumplir tu sueño, Bepo.

Muchos tildarían a Trafalgar Law de arrogante a lo largo de su vida. Incluso de niño, cuando hablaba de cosas tan grandes siendo tan pequeño. Pero en ese momento, lo único que Bepo vio fue una vida nueva por delante. Una que tenía un propósito. Una en la que no estaría solo. Una en la que tenía un amigo.

_— _¿Estás llorando? _—_Le preguntó Law, perplejo

_—_¡Claro que no estoy llorando! _—_El oso se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz_—_¡Ah!.. Lo siento...

* * *

Bepo había aprendido las nociones del tiempo humano para saber cuándo vendría Law a lo largo de los años, pero no era algo que le preocupara cuando la tierra deshelaba y los hielos del invierno se derretían, dando vasto acceso a los lagos para pescar.

Los recuerdos de esos dos o tres días al año, en los que Law se escapaba de la gente que le acompañaba eran los que le daban fuerza para soportar la soledad. Esa misma que le había enseñado a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, porque aunque la segunda vez que vio a Law, al año siguiente, le pidió que le enseñara a leer, por el tiempo sólo le pudo enseñar la lógica que tenía el asunto y cómo sonaba cada letra. El resto lo aprendió por su cuenta. Él quería ser útil para Law, pero no sabía de qué forma.

Lo descubrió ese mismo año, cuando encontró lápiz y papel entre los libros que su pequeño amigo le había regalado. Como ahora tenía menos tiempo para cazar, necesitaba organizarse mejor. Se dio cuenta de que podía dibujar, y así recordar los mejores lugares para cazar, así como los sitios que debía evitar.

Al siguiente año, cuando Law, ya con catorce años le felicitó por el mapa que había dibujado para marcar los mejores lugares de pesca en cada época del año, se dio cuenta de podía serle útil de esa forma. Ese año, Law se gastó casi todo el dinero de Año Nuevo que le daba Doflamingo en libros sobre cartografía y navegación para Bepo.

La próxima vez que se encontraron, Law ya tenía quince años y le contó, muy contento, que a pesar de su corta edad le permitirían ingresar a la escuela de medicina, donde podría convertirse oficialmente en médico. Con todo lo que ya sabía, Law estimaba que tardaría menos de la mitad de lo que demoraba el resto de la gente y Bepo estaba convencido de ello.

Él, por su parte, también había trabajado duro aprendiendo navegación. Su mente era como una esponja y le era fácil aprender cosas nuevas. Law pensaba que eso se debía a que Bepo no tenía los prejuicios de la cultura humana.

Ahora, Bepo esperaba con ansias que llegara el invierno, para volver a ver a su amigo cuando los lagos se congelaran de nuevo. Quizá por eso fue que le sorprendió tanto encontrarse con Law al salir del agua con un enorme pez en la boca.

— ¡Law! —Le saltó encima de la emoción, tirándolo al piso

— ¡Oye! ¡Bájate, que estás todo mojado! —A pesar del reproche, el chico se reía. Pero Bepo notó que no era su risa de siempre.

Algo había cambiado en Trafalgar Law.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Inquirió Bepo. Su amigo tenía un semblante cansado y sus ojeras estaban más pronunciadas que nunca. Lucía muy preocupado.

— Te explico en el camino, no tenemos tiempo. Vamos por tus cosas, ha llegado la hora de hacerse a la mar.

A pesar de la insistencia del animal, Law sólo le dió explicaciones escuetas. Que ya no necesitaba el título de médico y que ya no seguiría contando con la protección de Doflamingo. Pero en ese momento, no le dijo quién era Doflamingo. Aún así, para Bepo fue suficiente para seguir a Law.

Confiaba en su capitán.

* * *

— Te ves pensativo, Bepo. —Trafalgar le habló desde el marco de la puerta que daba a cubierta.

— Law...

Bepo lo llamó por su nombre, cosa que sólo ocurría cuando quería hablar de algo importante. El capitán, entendiendo el mensaje de su primer oficial, caminó hasta donde se encontraba apoyado en la baranda, contemplando las estrellas.

— Me acordaba del día en que nos conocimos... —Bepo volteó a verle, con una gran sonrisa— ¿Sabes, Law? Ya no quiero encontrar una isla con osos que hablen para encontrar un lugar donde ser quien soy. Porque ese lugar ya lo he encontrado. Te seguiré para siempre, Capitán.

Bepo miró a Trafalgar, casi como pidiéndole autorización para darle —literalmente— un abrazo de oso. Pero fue este quien se aferró a él. Cuando Bepo le rodeó con sus brazos, notó que Law parecía agitado.

— ¿Estás llorando? —preguntó, sorprendido

— Claro que no estoy llorando, idiota. Es sólo que...—Law hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse—... Me alegra oírte decir eso. Porque somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

Bepo también se emocionó al recordar la primera vez que había escuchado esas palabras.

— Porque somos amigos. —Confirmó, conteniendo un solloso.

* * *

** Aunque me gustan los finales azucarados, cuando salen de mi pluma siempre los encuentro demasiado cursis xDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado c: ¡Nos leemos!**

**Pediré reviews esta vez porque si tengo el apoyo del público regalaré otro one-shot para el cumpleaños de Kid y no quiero sentirme ridícula como la vez pasada... OTL**


End file.
